


TRADUCCIÓN: Of Course It's Fairies (fic de HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere)

by noitslaura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Feels, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Español, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Hale Family Feels, HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Peter Hale/Original Male Character, Minor Sheriff Stilinksi/Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Resurrection, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, They deserved better, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traducción, domestic sterek - Freeform, hale pack feels, post season 3B, sort of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noitslaura/pseuds/noitslaura
Summary: Todavía sufriendo las secuelas del Nogitsune, Stiles y la manada tropiezan en su camino y salvan a un hada. Los padres del chico, no queriendo deberle nada a la manada, le ofrecen a cada miembro la oportunidad de traer a un ser amado de vuelta a la vida.Inmensamente felices de haberse reunido con muchos de los familiares y amigos que habían perdido una vez, todos deben trabajar juntos para resolver su funcionamiento como una nueva manada, y como vencer la nueva amenaza que se presenta.





	TRADUCCIÓN: Of Course It's Fairies (fic de HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Course It's Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535889) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> ¡Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera traducción de un fic largo que hago y estoy muy entusiasmada. Créanme que vale la pena la espera –porque me va a sacar muchas canas verdes- porque la escritora es muy talentosa y te hace enamorarte de los personajes. Así que si les gusta la historia, vayan directamente a la historia original y envíenle su amor a ella. Stay safe.

        Por supuesto que son hadas, pensó Stiles amargamente. No fue suficiente que lo hayan arrastrado fuera de la cama en el medio de la noche cuando sintió que una alarma de las barreras de protección que Deaton le había hecho poner en la Reserva había sido activada, sino que ahora también había metido la pata en drama de seres feéricos.  
       Dejando de lado la parte práctica de su cerebro, que le decía que deje de quejarse porque no estaba durmiendo de todas formas, Stiles dirigió su atención a la criatura claramente asustada frente a sus ojos. Atrapado en lo que aparentaba ser una trampa de brujas, estaba un hombre joven que podría ser confundido fácilmente por humano si no fuese por sus orejas suavemente puntiagudas y su tradicional traje de hadas. No se veía mayor que Stiles, tenía la piel tan pálida que casi brillaba a la luz de la Luna, cabello color caramelo y ojos que centellaban de color violeta según intentaba ferozmente aferrarse a cualquier control que le quedaba en su cuerpo.  
       Esta trampa de brujas en particular parecía ser un perfecto círculo de no más de un metro y medio de diámetro. Unas piedras cuidadosamente colocadas marcaban la circunferencia del círculo, cada una de ellas tallada con runas diferentes. Agradeciendo a todas las deidades que podía recordar en su estado de somnolencia por la casi luna llena que le permitía ver con qué estaba enfrentándose, Stiles se acercó al hada cautelosamente mientras, discretamente, enviaba un mensaje de texto al grupo de la manada. Si la bruja todavía estaba cerca, no quería arriesgarse a una confrontación cuando estaba solo y todavía débil por lo que el Nogit… por lo que había sucedido hace un par de meses.  
       “Hola,” se aventuró en voz baja, con miedo de elevar la voz y sobresaltar al hada. “Mi nombre es Stiles.”  
       “Eso no es un nombre,” respondió el hada lacónicamente, con el ceño tan fruncido que no tendría problemas en tener una competencia con Derek por dominio y, bueno, no ganar pero tal vez empatar.  
       Genial. Un gilipollas. Stiles no estaba con humor para lidiar con esa actitud, especialmente no viniendo de alguien que probablemente estaba a punto de salvar, muchas gracias.  
       “Gracias,” Stiles contestó secamente, controlándose por poco de no rodar los ojos. “Y por mucho que amaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir acerca de mi verdadero nombre, ¿Por qué no nos haces a los dos un favor y me dices quién eres y cómo te metiste en este lío?”  
       El chico gruñó y frunció los labios, claramente valorando sus opciones. Que no tenía. Con un gran suspiro, giró su cara hacia Stiles completamente, “Mi nombre es Pahn. Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando escuché un cántico. Debo de haber sorprendido a una bruja, porque la siguiente cosa de la que soy consciente, estoy siendo arrojado a este claro y ahora no me puedo mover.” Mientras hablaba, su gesto se ablandaba, la preocupación se grababa en su rostro y sus ojos violetas abrían paso a su verde natural.  
       “Bueno, no te preocupes, mi manada está en camino. Probablemente le tomó tres minutos a Lydia rastrear my ubicación. Deben de estar por llegar y te sacaremos de ahí en un minuto. ¿Te has hecho daño?” Stiles se movió hacia la trampa de brujas, parando justo en el límite de las piedras. La última cosa que necesitaba era quedarse atrapado dentro. Isaac nunca lo dejaría en paz con eso si sucediera.  
       “¿Tu manada? Pero no eres un hombre lobo.” Pahn entornó sus ojos, como si eso le permitiera analizar mejor a Stiles. “Tampoco eres completamente humano.”  
       Stiles retrocedió asombrado unos pasos y se quedó rígido ante el comentario, hasta que recordó que se dio cuenta de que Pahn se refería a su _chispa_ y no estaba hablando sobre el Nogi… la otra cosa.  
       Él no está de vuelta, sigo siendo yo. No está de vuelta, sigo siendo yo. No está de vuelta, sigo siendo yo. Repetía Stiles como un mantra en su cabeza hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y la tensión empezó a disiparse de sus hombros.  
       Pahn esperó, confundido a la severa reacción que sus palabras habían causado, hasta que Stiles habló.  
       “No, tengo _la chispa_. Hay solamente tres lobos en la manada, en realidad. Después, hay una banshee, una kitsune, una mujer coyote, un Peter y un ex kanima, pero creo que los últimos dos cuentan como hombres lobo también. Así que cinco, supongo, creo que son cinco, pero nadie contaría a Jackson de todas maneras. Lobo estúpido.” Stiles empezó a divagar, murmurando para sí mismo acera de imbéciles malagradecidos de piel escamosa y sus perfectas, divinas novias rubias rojizas, hasta que Pahn no estaba tan aterrorizado de su actual predicamento, por lo que empezaba a cuestionar la cordura de su acompañante.  
       Los pensamientos de los dos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino sonido de las ramas crujiendo y el susurro de las hojas que indicaban lo que Stiles asociaba a Scott corriendo a cualquier lugar. Un día de estos, cuando Stiles tuviera su energía y fuerza de vuelta, iba a enseñarle a ese chico como ser más cuidadoso.  
       “¡STILES!, ¡STILES!, ¡STI…! Oh, ahí estás.” Scott estaba jadeando cuando alcanzó el centro del claro. Se colocó al lado de Pahn, poniendo su propio cuerpo entre él y Stiles instintivamente.  
       “Hola, compañero.” Dijo Stiles dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y moviéndose para estar a su lado. Ignoró como la espalda de Scott se crispaba levemente ante el contacto. “Vamos a tener que trabajar un poquito el cardio antes de que las prácticas de lacrosse comiencen otra vez, ¿No? Y, ¿Qué estabas pensando, apareciéndote así de la nada? Tsk, tsk, no muy sigiloso que digamos.”  
       Scott miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. “Pensé que estabas en problemas, no lo pensé bien,” murmuró.  
       “Lo sé. También te amo, Scotty.” Stiles sonrió al ver a su compañero animarse. Si tuviera una cola, definitivamente estaría meneándose.  
       “Él tiene razón, sabes…”  
       Stiles y Scott saltaron y se dieron vuelta, el último medio agachándose con sus colmillos y garras listos para pelear con la nueva amenaza. Sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente aún con la Luna ya emitiendo mucha luz en el claro.  
       Stiles puso una mano en su corazón cuando identificó al intruso. “¡Derek! Sí, de esa manera” se dio vuelta hacia Scott otra vez, gesticulando descontroladamente hacia Derek “es como haces una entrada. Y vamos a hablar acerca de cómo acabas de decir que yo tenía razón más tarde” Stiles murmuró en dirección a Derek. Para su sorpresa, los extremos de su boca se movieron hacia arriba.  
       Derek sacudió la cabeza y miró de vuelta hacia Scott. Sus ojos destellaban rojo al mismo tiempo de que caminaba unos pasos hacia adelante. “Debes aprender la diferencia entre cuando correr dentro de una situación y cuando dar un paso atrás y evaluarla antes de involucrarte. Stiles fue capaz de mandarnos un mensaje para encontrarlo, lo que significaba que probablemente no estaba en un peligro inmediato. Si él lo estuviese, habría apretado el botón del pánico que Danny instaló en nuestros celulares. En esta situación, es mejor hacer un acercamiento silencioso para poder analizar el problema antes de meterte justo en el medio.”  
       Stiles miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con Derek (en algún momento en lo profundo de su mente, procesó que no tenía que levantar tanto la cabeza tanto como estaba acostumbrado… ¿Cuándo Derek y él se habían vuelto casi de la misma altura?) con la boca abierta. “Eso podría ser la mayor cantidad de palabras consecutivas que te he escuchado decir. Mírate, educando a los cachorritos. Has crecido mucho, lobito sigiloso.” Emitió Stiles, causando que Derek rodara los ojos.  
       “No me llames de esa manera,” resopló Derek mientras se giraba para enfrentar a Pahn. “¿Quién es éste?”  
       “Por supuesto, _lobo amargado_.” Dijo el adolescente sonriendo burlonamente mientras veía a Isaac, Lydia y para su sorpresa, Chris Argent emergiendo desde los árboles. “Todo el mundo, este es Pahn. Hizo cabrear a una bruja y ahora necesita nuestra ayuda.”  
       “No hice cabrear a una bruja, en realidad solamente hice que… ¿Se sorprendiera?” Pahn suspiró, sus ojos posicionándose en cada uno de los seis extraños que ahora tenía frente a él. Pausó la mirada en Isaac unos segundos más de lo que a Stiles le estaría gustando, pero él estaba siendo un poco más protector con su manada últimamente. “Mira, a las brujas particularmente no les gustan los Feéricos, y realmente no les gusta mucho mi familia. Mis padres me advirtieron sobre no salir solo de noche a la reserva, pero no tenía permitido salir de mi casa en semanas por su paranoia y estaba sintiéndome algo inquieto. ¿Realmente creen que me pueden sacar de aquí?”  
       “Realmente creo que podemos intentarlo.” Stiles puso lo que a Isaac le gustaba llamar su _Cara de Chispa_ , que solamente ponía cuando estaba manejando asuntos oficialmente mágicos, y caminó alrededor del círculo lentamente, parando para examinar cada roca al pasarla.  
       Stiles pudo escuchar a Derek dándole órdenes a Chris, Isaac y Scott para revisar el perímetro para encontrar a la bruja mientras él y Lydia se quedaban detrás para ayudar a Stiles con la trampa de brujas. Pahn murmuró algo que Stiles no pudo escuchar cuando Isaac se dio vuelta para irse, que hizo que las orejas de este se sonrojaran. Stiles sabía que Derek estaba enviando a los demás lejos principalmente para darle un poco de privacidad. Hacer magia, aunque sea tan simple como romper una runa pequeña, no era algo que Stiles hacía con la manada alrededor si podía evitarlo. No quería que lo miraran como algo que no fuese cien por ciento humano.  
             Aunque la manada había asegurado que ellos sabían la diferencia entre su chispa y Void Stiles, aún estaba la persistente duda de la cual él no se podía liberar. Si no fuera por todos los beneficios que le daba a la manada tener _la chispa_ , Stiles no habría buscado entrenamiento mágico de Deaton después que el espíritu del zorro fue expulsado de su cuerpo.  
       Lydia y Derek se quedaron uno al lado de otro mirando a Stiles evaluar las ruinas, esperando por la señal para ir a ayudarle. Stiles podía ver como Lydia estaba todavía media dormida cuando la vio apoyarse levemente en Derek, mientras este colocaba su brazo alrededor de su hombro, permitiéndole poner más peso sobre él y cerrar los ojos. Luego de que Lydia perdiera a Allison y Aiden, fue Derek quien de alguna manera pudo ayudarla más. Su amistad surgió de la nada y Stiles podría sentirse un poco celoso de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto si no fuese porque sabía lo completamente comprometida que estaba Lydia con la relación a larga distancia con Jackson en Inglaterra.  
       Pahn comenzó a pasearse dentro del círculo, claramente ansioso de salir.  
       Stiles paró, limpiándose las manos en sus jeans para sacarse la tierra. “Bueno, esto se ve lo suficientemente fácil. ¿Listo?” Los otros dos asintieron y se posicionaron al lado de Stiles; Derek con una mano en su hombro derecho, Lydia en su hombro izquierdo. Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué era más fácil para él hacer magia cuando estaba en contacto con la manada, pero lo era. Prefería a Derek y Lydia porque parecían aceptar que necesitaba la seguridad de la manada sin decir una palabra, y eran los únicos que no se estremecían luego de que él los tocara después de todo lo que pasó.  
       Stiles intentó ignorar el frío que sintió recorrer a través de su espina dorsal cuando la mano de Derek tocó su cuerpo, y esperó que Derek atribuyera la irregularidad en los latidos de su corazón al entusiasmo que le producía lanzar el hechizo.  
       Después de todo lo que se rompió a pedazos, Stiles tomó las riendas de su vida y de la gente en ella, y se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por cierto lobo amargado tal vez no fuesen estrictamente amistosos. Pero ahora no era el momento para que salieran a la luz, así que sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente y ponerse a trabajar. Murmuró un par de frases elegidas y las runas en las piedras se volvieron de un violento color naranja antes de evaporarse completamente.  
       Pahn echó un vistazo a Stiles, esperando la señal para abandonar el círculo y, después de un asentimiento de parte de Stiles, abandonó su confinamiento con un triunfante y varonil chillido.  
       Finalmente libre, Pahn retornó al lado de Stiles con sus brazos abiertos, radiante, cuando repentinamente un grito rompió el silencio entre los árboles.


End file.
